


We Weathered The Silence

by WhatSheDidNext



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Breezango, Crying, Drabble, FaBreeze - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lot of feelings tbh, M/M, Post-Match, Tyler is afraid to say "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSheDidNext/pseuds/WhatSheDidNext
Summary: Fandango didn't think that anyone had seen Tyler cry.He didn't even think Tyler could.





	

Their locker room was eerily silent. It was just another live show, just another loss. But the vibe from Tyler was different - Fandango felt it from the moment they stepped backstage. Usually the younger wrestler would put on his Prince Pretty mask and play it cool on the way back up the ramp then cuss out everyone in sight the second he was out of sight of the crowd, but this show he hadn't uttered a word, retreating to the locker room with his head down and dragging his feet. It was completely out of character but Fandango knew if he mentioned it he'd just get a sarcastic reply, so he just followed Tyler back to their locker room and sat on the bench a little way away from him as to give him some space, and the silence continued.

Fandango couldn't tell you how long the empty silence went on for - it could have be a few seconds but still have felt like an eternity - before a sharp sniffling noise shattered the quiet, quick and low like it wasn't meant to be heard. He quickly lifted his gaze from the ground and settled it on his partner, who had his back to him on the end of the bench. He did nothing but watch, stunned, to see if the sound came again. After a minute it did, quietly but surely, accompanied by a small hiccup as Tyler's back lifted a little. A feeling of panic began to grow within Fandango as the reality set in and he realised he had no idea what to do in a situation like this. 

Tyler was crying.  
Tyler as in Tyler Breeze.  
His Tyler.  
Fandango didn't think that anyone had and would ever see Tyler cry.  
He didn't even think Tyler could.

He decided just to state the obvious. "You're crying."

"Observant today, aren't we? Would you like a gold star?" Tyler bit back, but his heart wasn't in it and his voice was thick, and a piece of Fandango broke. He decided to backtrack a little. 

"No, I mean, why?" He replied, sliding to the left and placing his arm around Tyler who still hadn't turned around. Tyler tensed up when he felt the other man's arm but then relaxed a little. He let out a shaky breath before answering. 

"What does it matter? Nobody cares about us anyway, you know. We can't win anything. We just lose."

It hit Fandango like a brick wall when he heard those words. The crying was one thing, but to hear words that were straight out of a Twitter troll's mouth come from Tyler hurt a lot more than it would have done had it come from anyone else. "Is that what this is about? The match?" he managed. 

"It's not just the match, you idiot." Tyler finally turned towards Fandango now, and although he looked down, not in his eyes, the tear streaks on his face were prominent. Fandango removed his arm from around Tyler's shoulders and wiped away the tears, but more fell in their place almost as soon as the old ones were gone. Instead of trying to wipe more away, Fandango decided to offer Tyler his hand, breathing a short sigh of relief when he took it. Tyler carried on talking, with their fingers intertwined. "It's everything. Getting little to no hours of sleep, travelling twenty four seven, keeping up this strict fitness regime. And for what?" Tyler let out a dry laugh. Not the genuine kind that made Fandango's heart melt, not even the sarcastic kind that he would use when mocking a rival. There was just nothing there. 

"For wrestling." Fandango whispered, and Tyler slowly looked up into his eyes as their respective other hands found their way to each other too. "For the thing that we love. For our friends, and colleagues. For us. Who cares if we don't win?"

"My entire life has been about winning, Dango. You expect me just to let that go?"

"No. I expect you to work through it, like you always do. You're stronger than you know, Breezy."

And for a moment, there was emptiness again as they both just looked into each others eyes, Fandango waiting for a response and Tyler trying to think of one. But it was the good kind of emptiness; it felt like there was nothing else in the world apart from them, and that was what they both needed in that instant. 

"I'm gonna go wash my face." Tyler said after a while, barely above the volume of a whisper. The tears had stopped, but the redness was still there. He stood up, and went to leave the locker room, grabbing his police sunglasses to hide his puffy eyes to anyone who may be on the path between the locker room and the bathroom. Fandango looked on as Tyler reached for the handle. 

"Wait!" he called after him. Tyler turned on his heels and looked at Fandango expectantly. "I want you to know that I don't expect you to be this confident, arrogant person all the time. You can let your guard down. It's okay."

Tyler hesitated before answering. "Thanks." And then he stayed a minute, hand still lingering on the door handle, as if he was waiting for something but didn't know what. "Love you." He said quickly and darted off as if he was afraid of what he'd just said. 

Fandango was left alone in the locker room, but he beamed like he'd just been given the entire world. And in a way, maybe he had. He'd been given his world, and it didn't have to be picture-perfect, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this at 3am so if a single person decides to leave kudos I'll be really happy. As usual, every comment is appreciated and I hope you have an incredible day :)


End file.
